taofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Judgement Day
"Judgement Day" is the sixth and final episode of the third series of the popular science fiction fan series Time Agent. It was written by Jaime Carroll based on ideas by Billy Treacy. The episode was due for release on 11 December 2011, but due to the previous episode being postponed, this episode was, also, postponed. It was broadcast on 8 January 2012Time Agent | Series 3 | Episode Six: Judgement Day - YouTube. Being a little over 45 minutes in length, it is currently the longest episode of Time Agent to date. Story Synopsis Judgement Day is finally upon us. Agent Liam, Agent Mortis and Dr. Robin Turner battle the executive and his Flower Alien legion, as they try to alter the timeline and change the course of human destiny. Our fate is in their hands... Plot The 'Flower Alien God' is rampaging through Dartchester. The Executive searches for Agent Liam in the vault. But Liam, now with some 'Flower Alien' instincts, chokes the Executive to death. Liam then learns that the Executive always respawns when he dies. After taunting Liam, the Executive shoots himself to escape from the vault. Robin Turner confronts Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith at a secret U.N.I.T. base where they agree to help defeat the Executive and the 'Flower Alien God'. Robin flies a jet aeroplane attacking the 'Flower Alien God', but narrowly escapes with a parachute when the plane is hit. Meanwhile, Agent Mortis has been handcuffed to a fence by Scarlett Brooke so she can get photographs of the 'Flower Alien God' which will help to keep her job as a reporter. Outside the Vision-X building, the Executive plays mind games with Liam by repeatedly killing himself and respawning elsewhere. Liam finds Mortis and frees him, however, Liam is acting more aggressive and agitated than normal. Mortis realises Liam isn't acting normally and a fight breaks out. As the two fight, the black 'Flower Alien Leader' attacks them both. Robin arrives just in time and shoots the 'Flower Alien Leader'. The three, now reunited, confront the Executive outside the Vision-X building. They are interupted by a phone call from Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith. Liam tells him to 'go ahead' and a missile crashes in to the Vision-X building, destroying it. The Executive taunts that his plans have only just begun and that he will bring even more terror the next time they confront. The Executive then kills himself once again. Liam is sure that he will return. The team then continue their plan. Liam and Mortis go to stop the giant 'Flower Alien God' while Robin goes to find Zoey and save her. With Liam struggling to keep his head together, Mortis comforts him and reassures him that everything will be alright. Liam then remembers that Colonel Radcliffe Naismith had a Zakatron spaceship at U.N.I.T. headquarters. Mortis gives him Agent Obadiah's vortex manipulator so he can teleport there. Before Liam goes, he whispers a message in to Mortis' ear. Meanwhile, Robin discovers that Zoey has been converted in to a 'Flower Alien' and he breaks down in tears. Liam flies the Zakatron spaceship in to the 'Flower Alien God' killing it, supposedly killing himself in the process. In the aftermath, Robin leaves Dartchester to travel the world as he can't face staying after what has happened. Scarlett Brooke meets Mortis on a roof-top. Mortis explains that the 'Time Prison' the 'Flower Alien God' was trapped in was time sensitive, meaning that everyone on Earth wouldn't be able to remember what had happened. The only reason they can remember is because they were at the epicentre of the events. Mortis then reveals that Agent Liam is alive due to the fact that he teleported away using Agent Obadiah's vortex manipulator before the Zakatron spaceship hit the 'Flower Alien God'. Mortis is sure that Liam is somewhere out amongst the stars and that he'll come back one day. When Scarlett asks what Mortis is going to do, he explains that Liam told Mortis to "follow in his footsteps". Mortis explains that Dartchester is now at the epicentre of the universe and anything could come through the cracks and splinters in space and time, which were caused due to the 'Time Prison' opening violently. He says that he'll need to build up a team to continue defending the Earth. Continuity *Flashbacks in this episode are from various previous Time Agent episodes, including "The New Member", "Redemption of Mortis", "The Musical", "The Nightmare Forest", "Best Kept Secret", "Downfall", "Sins of the Past". *The Executive mentions various important people from Agent Liam's life that have died. Among these were Danny Gould (who was killed by Flower Aliens in "Dark Revelations"), Ben Goodlad (who was killed by the Zakatrons in "The Fallen Hero"), Bob the Flower Alien (who was killed by a Rabid Flower Alien in "The New Member"), Daniel "Dan" Smith, the Cyborg (who was killed by the Zakatrons in "Best Kept Secret" and featured in many flashbacks since), Agent Obadiah (who was killed by the Black Flower Alien Leader in "Point of No Return" and manipulated into a Flower Alien), Captain Tobias (who was kidnapped in "Point of No Return" and manipulated into a Flower Alien between then and "Downfall"), and Katrina Mills (who Liam killed in "Best Kept Secret"; she was last seen in "Sins of the Past" in a flashback). *Agent Liam mentions the time when the Executive was trapped in an Egyptian cave in 1923. This scene featured in "First Contact". *When Liam is in doubt of destroying the 'Flower Alien God', he asks Mortis whether his ex-girlfriend Katrina Mills ("Best Kept Secret", "Sins of the Past") and daughter Elizabeth ("Sins of the Past") would be proud. Production Billy Treacy concluded the editing of the footage for the episode on January 7, 2012, and sent the episode off to Jaime Carroll on the following dayBilly Treacy (@BillyTreacy93) Twitter status (January 8, 2012). In 2009, Treacy imagined this episode being the final of Time Agent, but Carroll later convinced him, in 2010, to continue Time Agent to a fourth series.Website page Trailers and previews A 'Next Time' trailer, consisting of little clips from the episode and also caused excitement from fans, was included at the end of "Sins of the Past". A trailer was released on January 6, 2012, and entitled "Countdown to Judgement Day"Time Agent | Series 3 | Countdown to Judgement Day trailer - YouTube. It featured short clips from the episode, some of which created much speculation. The trailer caused massive excitement from many fans, some quoting it is "the only time 'Judgement Day' is a day they can't wait for". Broadcast and reception Within five days of release, the episode had already received over 2,000 views on YouTube, making it one of the fastest growing episode of Time Agent so far. By November 2012, the episode has over 6,000 views. The release date of "Judgement Day", 8 January 2012, was also the same day that the Sherlock episode "The Hounds of Baskerville" was released. This caused many people to favour one or the other, and caused conversation between the crew of the series and the fans. DVD Release This episode is to be released as part of "The Complete Third Series", along with the previous five episodes of Series Three.Time Agent - Shop References